Life is Strange - Trail of Memories - 'Everyday Hero' Sequel
by Rakaesa
Summary: This is a sequel to my fan fiction ending 'Everyday Hero'. It is NOT A continuation of the canon episode 5 ending, but a continuation of the story off of the ending I had written. It looks at the relationships between characters afterwards, the new troubles Max & Co. face, and the town picking itself up after the storm. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A Trail of Memories**

 **It's a Long Story.**

" _It's future rust, and then it's future dust,_

 _I'm the fury, in your head,_

 _I'm the fury, in your bed,,_

 _I'm the ghost,_

 _In the back of your head."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** When it comes to me writing, as long as I have inspiration, just a couple of people encouraging me to write more is really plenty for me. This specific writing I'm starting first is an epilogue to _my_ alternative ending ('Everyday Hero') I wrote previously this week. That is to say, it is _not_ related to the _canon_ ending of Life is Strange Episode 5. However, I can say that I _do_ intend on writing a continuation of the canon ending in the future. I just felt like I had a bit more story in me for my own alternative ending, and I saw one or two requests for it. So, if you're waiting for the fan fiction continuation of the _canon_ ending, be patient! This one comes first, and hopefully you'll enjoy it too. Not sure how long it's going to be, yet, as part of me sort of goes wherever my subconscious guides me as I write, and otherwise it depends on how much people like how the story is going, so it could go on for a while if all goes well.

All that aside, the story must go on!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Always Right Here._

.

.

.

Thunder ripped through the air, like the roar of some wild beast. Lightning struck a tree beside her. The great tornado glided across the water of the bay.

 _How?! This can't be happening! No!_

A great gust of wind swept across them. She lost her grip on Chloe's hand. The blue-haired woman was pushed from her grip, water and mud slipping beneath her feet, and Chloe went tumbling over the edge of the cliff with a scream. Max tried to rewind, and found that she couldn't.

.

.

.

.

She woke with a jump in her bed, a cold sweat across her body. Thunder rumbled quietly outside. Maxine's blankets were half off the bed, she noticed, as she took quick, deep breaths. One pillow was halfway across the room on the floor.

 _Just a nightmare. Another nightmare._

It was just a dream—at least, she hoped. It did not feel nearly as real as the visions of the tornado she used to have. This was the third night in a row she had the same dream. Chloe always ended up dying in it, somehow. The night before she had been struck by lightning, and before that she had been crushed by a piece of the falling lighthouse. Her rewind powers always failed her in the dream, too.

Another headache ached through her skull, too, and she guessed she was once more running a low fever. Max had not been brought to a hospital after the storm, as even Warren had taken a guess that the doctors would have no idea what to do, considering nobody knew about her power.

She slowly stood up, holding her own arms for a moment, forcing the shivering to stop. Rain gently pitter-pattered against the window and the ground outside. It wasn't severe like the storm the previous Friday, the one she had nearly killed herself to stop, but it made her nervous and brought back bad feelings all the same. She reached for her cellphone, to call Warren or Chloe, but thought better of it. According to the clock, it was 6:02 AM, and they were probably still asleep. The light was very dim outside, the clouds darkening what light there was, too.

Maxine was in her dorm. After spending two nights at Chloe's, she had decided not to mooch off of Joyce when times were already a bit crazy (though Joyce had insisted otherwise), and she wanted to check on her dorm, too. She had been especially curious to see if her photo mural had changed at all, but unlike her worries, it seemed to be completely the same.

From what she had gathered from her friends, most of her timeline had remained the same, other than Rachel never being killed. Chloe still ended up confronting Nathan, which lead to Max telling the principal. However, Nathan's gun had not been loaded, and afterwards, Chloe did not press Max to look for Rachel, as she had not mysteriously vanished. Instead, the two of them had apparently gone on investigations to, rather than finding Rachel, figure out what had happened to Kate, and what devious plans Nathan and the rest of the Prescotts were up to.

Chloe, however, seemed to not be destined to die. Rachel never dying, as Max had hoped, prevented that. Chloe was not quite so careless as before, though otherwise much the same.

Max had a feeling she knew who _would_ be awake already, probably woken by the storm, and because she was an early bird. She dialled the number of the hospital.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A nice, smiling nurse tapped lightly on Kate's door, wondering if she was still asleep. "Come in." Her voice rang out.

The nurse pushed open the door gently and walked in with a cordless phone, her smile widening a little. "Good to see you up, Kate. I hope you had a nice night." Kate nodded in response with a smile of her own, and then looked down towards the phone. "We have a friend of yours on the line. I told her that you'd probably be asleep, but…She insisted that she knew you well enough. Her name is Max-?"

Kate immediately stood up at the name, her smile widening further, and walked over to take the phone from her carefully. "Thank you." She said quietly, before bringing the phone up to her ear and walking to sit back on the bed. The nurse quietly walked out, shutting the door softly behind her.

"Hello? Max?"

"Hey, Kate!" Max said over the phone cheerily. "How are you?"

Kate slunk back a bit into her pillows, relaxing. "I'm good, Max. I was worried about you, after that freak storm on Friday. It's so good to hear from you."

"Oh, yeah, I'm good, don't worry. We made sure everyone was safe during the storm, I'm fine."

Kate nodded her head while listening. "How is everything out there?" Kate asked after a second of pause.

"Good, Kate. Really good. Everyone's pitching in to help clean up the town, I don't think it'll take long. Oh, and I think classes are starting up…Next Monday? A week from now."

Kate smiled softly at this. "That's great, Max." She paused. "Hey, do you think you could come visit sometime? I know things must be a bit crazy out there, but…"

Max responded immediately. "Oh, of course, Kate—no, don't even worry about the stuff out here. I'll make time, for sure. I'll visit sometime soon."

Kate felt relieved. She hadn't seen her good friend in a while now. With another nod, she replied into the phone, "Okay…I'm looking forward to it."

"Okay, Kate. I have to let you go for now, just wanted to see how you were. I'll see you sometime soon, okay?"

"Sure, Max. Stay safe, talk to you soon." She smiled. Max replied with a quick, "Bye!" From the other end of the line, and they hung up.

Kate Marsh stood up from the bed, shaking her head and smiling for a moment, before walking over to her room window, looking out towards the clouds. Setting the phone aside on a table for now, she watched the clouds and rain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Max slid her cellphone back into her bag, and then laid back onto her bed, raising her hands up and covering her face, groaning. After a moment, she pulled her blanket back up towards her, fixing it on the bed somewhat before hiding her head underneath it to block out the light.

She stayed like this for a short while, before deciding that laying in bed wouldn't solve anything, and she doubted she could fall back to sleep right now. Forcing herself up out of bed with a yawn, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, pushed to one side, her shirt messy and wrinkled.

 _Jeeze, and I thought I knew what zombie face looked like before…_

Max walked over to the closet in her room, grabbed her soap and shampoo, and pushed the door open to walk out into the hall. Almost all of the other students hadn't come back to their dorms yet, though they were allowed to, as some of them had no other home in town. Brooke, she knew, was back, and she thought that she heard someone else come in last night too, maybe Juliet.

The hall seemed eerie with this little activity, with the quiet thunder outside. Max walked down the hall, turned the corner to her left and walked into the shower room.

She looked at the relatively clean mirror, where Victoria had once wrote the link to Kate's video, that she had erased, and then turned to walk to the shower stall.

 _Maybe a hot shower will do the trick for this headache…_

She pulled the curtain closed behind her, slipped off her clothes, and turned on the shower—the hottest she could make it without it completely burning her flesh.

 _Let us not get third degree burns ontop of everything else, thanks._

She tilted her head back under the stream of water, closed her eyes, and let her muscles relax under the flow, steam filling the air.

After five minutes or so, she did find that her headache had begun to recede, and she no longer felt feverish. These 'episodes' seemed to happen once in a while, so to speak, but so far she always recovered from them well, and they were never _too_ severe.

There was, however, one other complication.

She still had her powers, fortunately or not, but she found it was much harder to use them.

Thinking back to the previous day, she remembered an analogy that Warren had made about it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They had finished helping push a piece of metal onto the opposite side of the road from the diner, which was looking in decent condition, other than some obviously broken windows.

Warren brushed his hands off on his pants. "There we go, good as new." He announced, looking over towards the still rather dirty diner.

"Mhmm. What would we do without you, Warren?" Max asked with a smirk.

He shrugged, and jokingly raised his arms up, flexing. "Why, I'm not sure! These muscles of mine are the saviour here, of course." Max laughed, then, rolling her eyes. Warrens black eye was pretty much gone, by then, only the faintest hint of purple down by the top of his cheekbone.

Chloe snickered. " _I_ have more muscle than you, tough guy."

"Pffft, I just hide my true powers, that's all." Warren rebuked, lowering his hands to his sides. "Speaking of which, Max, how's your rewind doing?"

Max shrugged. When she had tried it the day before, she had been barely able to do anything at all.

"Well, let's find out." He said quietly, looking around at his feet. He picked up a rock no bigger than his finger, held it up, and said, "See if you can rewind me dropping this, lemme know what happens." He then dropped it down from stomach-height to the ground.

Max raised her right hand, and the other two watched, intrigued, though they knew that if it worked they'd never remember her doing this. She tried to rewind.

The rock, slowly but surely, rose up…but only made it halfway back to his hand, before she felt a strain on her brain and too much effort. She stopped trying and let it drop, lowering her hand back to her side.

"Gah. No good. My brain's fried like an egg or something." She said with a sad smile.

Warren shook his head. "What happened? Details."

Maxine shrugged. "I got it halfway back up to your hand, and then…Felt too weak, I guess?"

He considered this for a few seconds, looking thoughtful. "Hmm…You know what I think? Since you still _have_ the power, I don't think your brain is..'fried like an egg'. Maybe just…half-fried." He smirked. Max punched him lightly on the shoulder, rolling her eyes. "Hahah, okay, but really, I think it's more like…A pulled muscle? When you pull a muscle, you can still _do_ things with it, but it hurts, and you've got no force behind it. My thought is that you just have to, you know, let it heal up right."

Chloe laughed shortly. "Hah. She has a _pulled brain_. Now _that_ requires effort."

Max couldn't help but laugh with her, shaking her head. " _You_ try having _your_ brain pulled and see how it feels to have people making fun of you." She said this jokingly, of course. "So I guess I should, uh…Rest it? I can't exactly put a heating pad on it, since it's, you know, _my brain_."

Warren nodded, grinning at the joking between her and Chloe. "Yeah, something like that. Maybe slowly start to train it, too, you know, get it back to the strength it was without pushing yourself. Edge it in the right direction."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So she had. Every so often, she would put something on a table or whatever surface, knock it off, and see if she could rewind it back up. She _thought_ she was getting a little stronger again, but if she was, it was slow progress.

 _Maybe continuing to use it is what's causing these headaches. Ugh. Stupid pulled brain._

She finished her shower, turned off the water, and grabbed a towel. A few minutes of drying herself off later, she slipped her clothes back on, damp hair hanging down on the top of her shirt.

Max headed back to her dorm room, yawning a second time and rubbing at her eyes. The headache was gone other than a very faint, dull ache, which she decided she could ignore well enough.

She got properly dressed once in her dorm, pulling on the clothes she had worn at the start of the week, the gray shirts and jeans. With that, she slung her bag up over her shoulder and neck, slipped her hand inside to ensure that her trusty camera was indeed there, and then turned. To go where?

At that moment, her phone buzzed. She grabbed it out of the bag and looked at the text she had gotten. It was from Chloe.

' _Max. Diner. Breakfast. Waffles. Lots of waffles. Power was out for a while so stuff in fridge was bad. Warren & Me treating you to breakfast. Well, Warren. It's on Warren._

 _Get your time butt over here._ '

Max smiled and laughed softly for a moment replying with ' _Okay, be there soon ^_^_ ' before receiving a second text about twenty seconds later, while walking down the hall, this time from Warren.

' _I hear that a certain blue-haired girl has informed the madame that I am treating her to breakfast. Blue-haired sidekick did not consult Sir first. Breakfast is on blue-haired madame. Chloe. It's on Chloe._ '

She laughed again, and another thirty seconds later, another text.

' _IT'S ON WARREN DAMMIT. Whatever, just get down here._

 _NO EMOJI!_ '

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As it turned out, it was on _none_ of them, as Joyce served them all waffles with no charge. The electricity was back and all the appliances were running again, though all the cold meats and eggs were indeed spoiled, so that would take another few days.

Max sat beside Warren, Chloe sitting directly across from them.

"You should totally use your time powers like you did to make me believe you in here for Warren. Er, if your powers were tip-top again."

"But I already believe her." Warren replied simply.

"Well, sure, but…It'd still be _fun_." Chloe replied with a defeated shrug, before muttering something about frying Warren's brain.

A few other people sat about in the diner, as well—namely a few of the local fishermen, and they didn't seem to be complaining about the lack of food, rather polite, for once. There was still coffee, though, which was great, and by the look on everyone's face, they _all_ needed a cup. Or a pot. Or a few litres of it.

"Hey, Max? Did you sleep okay last night?" Chloe asked, a more mildly concerned tone taking over her sarcastic joking one. Max gave a small shrug in response.

"About the same as the last few. Maybe a bit better. I dreamt again, but I don't _think_ the headache was as bad. What about you? Things over at your place good?"

Warren casually raised his left hand to Max's forehead, as if to check for a fever. _Awh,_ she thought briefly, as Chloe replied. "Yeah, things're fine. My step…" She took a small breath. Old habits die hard. "Dad, is still shaken and as _stuck up_ as per usual, but we've been…" She shrugged. Chloe never went into too many details, didn't really like to. Max got the message, though. They'd been talking, or a bit more comfortable, probably. And she knew that Chloe had thanked him for saving her best friend.

"How's Blackwell, Max? Things a mess up there?" Warren asked after a few moments, changing the topic.

She shook her head. "Naw. Storm threw a few boards around, couple of broken windows, but everything's intact. Including my dorm, hooray." A light smirk.

"Oh, cool. I'll totally have to go up and check the boys' dorms sometime." He paused. "Though, you know, those were never exactly clean to begin with." From what Max remembered, they weren't _too_ bad, at least not the hallway when she had snuck in to try to snoop around Nathan's dorm, what felt like years ago.

"What's gonna happen with 's class now?" Chloe asked. That brought a brief silence, as it was a bit of a touchy subject, but Max replied shortly.

"I think they're looking for a new teacher right now, if they don't find one the class will have to be cancelled from our schedules this semester." She didn't know whether she felt good or bad about that fact. Being back in that class could bring back bad memories, _but_ at the same time she enjoyed the course. Max turned her head, looking out the window towards the clouds. The rain had stopped, and the clouds were drifting gently away out over the bay.

"Well, let's not dilly-dally too long, faithful companions. Lots of cleaning to be done, mom'll be on my ass if I don't help out somewhere, the usual. Chop chop." Chloe said. _Chloe_ , saying they should get to work for once? That was new. She did seem determined to help out her mom ever since she nearly got eaten by a giant tornado.

Max gave a small nod, taking the last bite of her waffles and eating it gratefully. The three of them stood up, and headed back towards the door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** I work fast, apparently. Expected this to take way longer than it did—this IS only the first chapter, by the way, I plan on writing more, so don't worry, that wasn't the end at all. As usual, leaving a review would be greatly appreciated, with criticism or appreciation, whatevs'. Thoroughly enjoying writing this so far. Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2 - Change

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay on this one. I spent the weekend replaying LiS for a second time with my friend. The canon ending becomes even more meaningful when you pick up on all the hints towards the meaning behind the game throughout a second playthrough, heh. Anyway, on with the show!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _The newspaper headlines read,_

 _Scientists Baffled by Freak Tornado, Near Destruction of Small Town Arcadia Bay._

Max set the paper back down on the bench where she had found it, a light smile crossing her lips.

 _Near destruction. Hah. Well, good luck figuring this one out, Stephen Hawking_.

She turned, looking over towards Chloe, who was chatting with Justin, currently, and Warren who stood a few feet to her side. Raising one hand up above her eyes to shade them, she looked towards the sun that was nearly directly above. Just after noon, they had wandered around town for their whole morning, helping to clear what debris was left out of the streets, and then returned to the area around the diner.

Some repairmen had already gotten to work fixing the broken windows, and power lines were being restored where they had fallen. The hardest part had been moving the few beached whales that had ended up scattered around, but with the help of a few truckers and some clever use of cables, people had managed. Joyce was busy yelling at the couple of guys fixing her windows about something or other.

"You okay, Max? You look a little…zoned out."

She turned her head to the sound of Warrens voice, smiling after a moment. "I'm great, Warren." He had been worried about her ever since it became apparent her head, and her powers, had been affected by the over-usage. Even 'zoning out', she knew, could mean she was falling into another nightmare or time jump or something, so he was probably wise for keeping an eye on her. "Thanks for hanging around to help us out today. I'm not sure I would've gotten Chloe to get work done without your help." She said jokingly.

Warren rolled his eyes. "Psh, she was practically bustin' _our_ asses."

 _Maybe she wants to make a good impression on you, because we're…_ Max thought, looking back over towards Chloe.

They _were_ together now, weren't they? They _had_ kissed, but they hadn't done so much as hold hands since then.

 _Silly, it's just because we have too much to focus on. You see him glancing at you sometimes._

She smiled lightly at the thought, zoned out a bit again when Warren spoke up once more.

"Uh oh. We've got trouble. Ice queen inbound at ten o'clock." He said, gesturing his hand off to Max's left lightly.

Sure enough, as Max turned her head to look, lo and behold, Victoria Chase came walking down the sidewalk. She looked a bit different from normal, however.

Her high quality shirt (of _course_ she wore expensive clothes) was actually dirty and somewhat torn on one sleeve for once. Max judged that even Victoria had likely been helping around town somewhere, which almost made her laugh—the idea of Mrs. Chase doing hard labour didn't used to be normal.

Victoria continued walking, as if to just go right on by them, but she stopped after passing Warren. Turning, she flashed a smile towards Warren, with that upstuck, nose-in-the-air head posture that she hadn't seemed to break the habit of yet, and then stepped over to Max.

"Hello, Max." Victoria looked her up and down, and Max's very dirty clothing. "Looks you've been getting your daily exercise." Sarcastically, but then…A pause. Victoria glanced down at her own clothes, then back to Max. "Though, I suppose we both are." Afterwards, she gave a chuckle, which made Max smile and laugh as well for a moment.

Warren raised his eyebrows. _Max and Victoria being friendly?_ He decided to stay out of this one for now.

"Yeah, I guess we have. How're you holding up, Victoria? I haven't seen you since the storm."

A thin smile crossed Victorias lips. She glanced to the side and gave a small, nonchalant shrug. "Good enough, I suppose." Her gaze focused back on Max. "Nathan got busted, I'm sure you heard. He uh.." She raised her hand, brushing it across her forehead in a half-scratch, half brush-her-hair-back gesture, "I hear they were going to send him to prison, but the court ruled that Jefferson used him and that he needed help, so he was sent to the hospital instead." She gave a small nod of her head.

Max tilted her head while she listened, an encouraging smile on her lips to try to comfort Victoria. She reached out and touched her shoulder briefly as she spoke. "He'll be alright, Victoria. He's getting the help he needs now." She paused, and then it dawned on her: That meant he was in the same hospital as Kate. Her eyes widened slightly—

Victoria seemed to read her mind. "Don't worry. They're probably keeping him in a separate ward from Kate, after what happened. Doubt she knows he's there yet." This time Victoria smiled to comfort Max.

With a nod, Max sighed through her nose. After a few seconds of consideration, she made a decision. "You know…I was planning on heading over to that hospital to visit Kate, tomorrow or maybe Wednesday." She scratched the side of her hair. "You could, uh…Come with us, if you want? We could go see Nathan, and you could…You know, get to see Kate."

Max remembered Victoria, back in the messed up timeline in the Dark Room, saying that she wanted so much to talk to Kate one last time to apologize. Victoria in this timeline considered for a short while, before giving a short, curt nod. "Yeah. Sure, I guess I could tag along." Acting nonchalant, of course. "Not like I have much better things to do until school starts up again, anyway." _Anyway_. Max noted that her sarcasm was still around, but it was clear that her intentions were different than they once were, and she liked that.

"Well…Have a, er..Have a nice day, Max." Victoria pressed a smile and then turned. Pausing briefly to nod at Warren, she walked past them further down the street.

Warren raised an eyebrow towards Max. "Since when was the ice queen not so…icey?" Max smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, I don't know. Sometimes people just need a friend, Warren."

Almost as if on cue, Chloe swaggered up to the two of them. "What was that all about? Blondie back there looked like she was about to have a panic attack trying to be nice."

Max rolled her eyes and snickered. "Everyone's gotta start somewhere, Chloe. Nice to see her trying, at least."

Smirking, Chloe eyed her. "Well, you do seem to have a way with people. Come on, let's blow this joint, I wanna go see how my lair held up in the storm. You haven't shown Warren yet, either. Truck's intact, so let's go hop in."

Warren, utterly confused, simply followed along with Max leading him as Chloe lead _her_ to her truck in the parking lot. As it turned out, the truck had indeed survived the storm, but it needed a new coat of paint. Quite a few scratches were visible across it, caused by some kind of debris, and a chunk of metal had broken the passenger side window. Otherwise, it was no worse for wear.

"Well. It wasn't exactly pristine before, was it?" Max joked.

"No, now it just has some battle scars, hah." Chloe replied, then glanced back. "Only room for two in front, buster." Chloe pointed to Warren, and then the back. "You get to ride in the back. With no seatbelt."

"Great. Always wanted to find out what it was like to fall out of a moving car. It's been on my bucket list since, uh," He paused. " _Never_."

Max and Chloe both laughed at that. "You be careful back there, Bill Nye. I'm sure you know the math about velocity and force." Max told him, eyeing him for a moment before climbing into the passenger side seat.

"Oh, trust me; I'll keep that in mind." He replied, climbing into the back and otherwise not complaining. With the broken window beside Max, at least, he could still talk to them as long as he was facing the front.

Chloe stuck her key into the ignition, twisted it, and revved up the engine. "Vrrr. Vrrrr." She mimicked. "Should go drag racing with this hunk of metal sometime, maybe they'd give us money out of pity." She pulled out of the parking lot, and drove down the street.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The junkyard was…pretty much as busted up as it was before. A couple of cars that had been on top of others had tipped over and fallen into the paths, but they could get around them easily enough.

"Welcome to our…Secret hideout!" Max said in the most suspenseful voice she could muster, turning towards Warren and spreading her arms a bit, gesturing to the junkyard that was now behind her.

"Seems, uh. Homey." He smirked, scratching his side gently and then walking after them when they walked into the junkyard.

"Hey, this place is plenty homey. Rusted cars, used condoms and syringes. It's like heaven." Chloe said in a wispy voice, turning to look at them and walking backwards briefly. "Also where Max taught me to shoot a gun better."

Warren raised his eyebrows. "You did wh-"

"I did not-"

Chloe laughed. She walked to a car beside the boat, climbed up onto the hood and then pulled herself onto the boat. Max followed, with Warren right behind her. A few seconds later, the three of them were sitting on the railing on the edge of the boat. Chloe brought her hands up behind her head, looking around the junkyard.

"I have to admit, it _is_ kinda nice up here." Warren said after a few moments, patting the railing with one hand and leaning back a little.

"Hey, Max, I was thinking, maybe we should help you with re-training your power? Uh, without, you know, forcing it." Chloe suggested the idea, shrugging and looking over to her. "Thought this's a pretty good place, since nobody's gonna come out here for a while. Probably. Lots of stuff to use, too."

Max considered, and gave a small nod afterwards, Warren looking at her curiously. "I…guess so." _Oh, training my time powers around a bunch of rusty, unstable cars with glass and potential for death everywhere._ "It _does_ have stuff we could use. And with you two with me, I'd be safe, at least." _I hope._

Chloe gave her a thumbs up. "Got your back, Max. And I'm sure Science Guy here would move the cars with all that muscle of his." Warren faked an offended look, before snickering and shaking his head.

"You two make wonderful protectors." Max admitted. "But, not today. My head was really hurting when I tried earlier. Maybe tomorrow?" The sun was beginning to get lower, anyway, and it was almost evening.

Warren nodded in agreement. "Yeah, tomorrow."

"Crash at my place tonight, we can regroup in the morning and plan our next move." Chloe decided.

 _Well, I checked up on my dorm, no harm in hanging around town for a while_. Max nodded in agreement. "Sure."

They sat around, talking and laughing, for the next hour or so. Maxine, was happy. Despite all the recent events, the challenges and trauma she had gone through, these two were here. And, despite her being an 'everyday hero', they still just treated her like a friend.

As the sun began to drift down towards the horizon, they stood up. Chloe hopped off the boat, followed by Max and Warren. Warren stepped up beside her, this time, reached over, and hesitantly took his hand in hers, as if not knowing if she'd want him to. She glanced over to him, a small smile crossing her lips, and she spread her fingers, lacing them with his own and clasping her hand over his. Warren smiled warmly, and they walked towards the truck.

 _Bet you're not feeling so 'beta' anymore by that look on your face, Warren._ Max smiled at how much he had changed, but still managed to be good old Warren.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Apologies for it being a bit shorter than usual, since it took me a few days to get a chapter out I decided to leave the next part I have in mind for the next chapter and push out what I had finished in the time I had. Felt like a good point to end it off at for now, anyway. Once again, please leave reviews, let me know what you think of the story, how good or bad I capture the characters personalities from the game, etcetera. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3 - Sleep Over

**Sleepover.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Digging like you can, bury,_

 _Something that cannot, die,_

 _Or we could wash the dirt off our hands, now,_

 _Keep it from living underground._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** So, I forgot my laptop somewhere on Monday after posting the previous chapter, I went back and it was gone. Was pretty sure I was never gonna see it again which would mean Id be able to write far less, but thankfully the guy who found it was really nice and went to the trouble of looking my last name up in the phonebook when it found it in my notes on the laptop. There are indeed good people in this world and I can continue to write inbeween classes. Huzzah. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chloe and Max pulled up in her paint-job-needing truck, into the driveway of Chloe's house. Warren had been dropped off a ways back near his home, where Max had hugged him and said goodnight, before the two girls continued on.

Chloe turned off the engine and pulled the key out of the ignition, twirling the little panda keychain around her finger momentarily before slipping it into her pocket and pulling the inside handle of the door, kicking it open and hopping out. Max followed suit, pulling the handle of the passenger side door and sliding out, dropping down to the ground and shutting the door beside her.

"Home sweet home." Chloe said, looking up at the front of her house. One of the windows on the main floor had been broken and for now was boarded up with wood. Thankfully it was still reasonably warm out, or that would have been a problem for them. A bit of the paint on the outside also seemed chipped away, as well as a few pieces of wood, and there was a dent in the garage door. Otherwise, much like Chloe's truck, it was no worse for wear, with a few battle scars to show it had survived.

Max walked up to the front door with Chloe, who pulled it open—it wasn't locked, so Max guessed that her parents had already gotten home before them. Stepping into the entrance hall of the home, Max looked around with her hands clasped infront of her. Coming here still felt weird. Like they were kids again, when Max used to come over practically every day.

 _It'll probably take a while to get used to this again._ Max thought to herself.

"Hooney, we're home!" Chloe called out, and Max grinned.

"Oh, you're just in time for dinner. Did you bring Max over?" Joyce poked her head out from the kitchen, looking over. "Of course so. Well, I have enough for all of us, so why don't you two go sit down at the table?" She then looked upstairs, and called out, more loudly, "David, dinner's almost ready!"

Chloe walked down the hall, swivelling around to look back at Max once, who followed her, and then turned back around and plopped down at the table, leaning back in the chair and putting one foot up on the tables surface. "Hope your belly's ready for some real grub, Max, I dunno what mush they've been feeding the students up at Blackwell lately."

Max rolled her eyes. "It's not _that_ bad." Max glanced towards the kitchen. "But Joyce's cooking is forever better." Joyce smirked at that, looking back at Max and shaking her head for a moment.

Heavy footsteps were heard on the stairs a few seconds later. "Do I smell hamburgers?" David asked as he rounded the bottom of the steps, one hand on the base of the railing. He looked over into the kitchen, his gaze settling on Chloe and Max almost uneasily for a moment.

 _Let's see if family dinner is any less awkward lately._ Max thought, smiling and giving him a small wave. "Hey, David." She realized that she had to keep in mind that David had not saved her life in this timeline, but he had gone to the dark room and captured Jefferson with the local PD.

David flashed a light smile after a moment, walking over and taking a seat down across from them. "Hello, Max. How're you holdin' up?"

"I'm doing good. David, thank you again so much for catching that psycho." Max smiled a bit wider with this, tilting her head a bit. Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Ah…Don't mention it. Guy needed to be behind bars. 'Sides, you're the one who told about all of this. Way I hear it; we never would've found that…room, without you an' Chloe here." He turned his gaze towards Chloe, then, who looked away slightly in response, but smiled all the same and shrugged her shoulders.

"It was all totally on Max." Chloe said after a moment, glancing over towards her knowingly.

"Pssh, don't be so modest, Chloe. Never would've gotten there without you."

David seemed slightly awkward at all the mushiness, but no fight had broken out, which was a good sign, and the awkwardness was broken by Joyce approaching with a plate of hamburgers, and a bottle of mustard and ketchup. It wasn't exactly the fanciest dinner, but Max thought it was perfect.

 _It really does feel like when I was a kid again. All that's missing is William and his silliness._ She sighed quietly, wishing she could have saved him, too. He would have loved to be here.

Chloe immediately dove for the 'grub', grabbing two burgers and putting them on her own plate, where it had been placed on the table. She grabbed the bottles, pulled off the buns and practically covered the burgers in red and yellow, before squashing the buns back on, grabbing one and taking a bite out of it, with a satisfied "Mmmh."

Max giggled and shook her head, while Joyce spoke up with, "Chloe! Mind your manners at the dinner table, will you?"

Then, something happen that Max did not expect.

David spoke up.

"Ah, let the girl have some fun, we all deserve a little after this week."

Joyce and Chloe both looked at him, eyebrows raised, Chloe stopping eating mid-chewing. Max grinned widely.

"You heard the man," Chloe said with a full mouth after a moment, continuing to eat quickly. Joyce and Max laughed, and David seemed to be trying to figure out what just made him do that while getting a burger of his own.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chloe pushed the door open to her room, swinging her arms wide as she stepped inside. "Ah, back in my humble abode." She said with a grin back towards Max.

 _I remember coming in here when it was empty, back in that other timeline. Where you were…_ Max shuddered lightly at the thought. The emptiness had left a truly depressed feeling in the room.

With a smile, Max closed the door behind them, looking around the room—all the markings on the walls, the things around on the floors, and the big wooden board where Max had pieced all the clues together, what felt like eternity ago.

"Still cozy as ever." She said, looking over towards the closet that she had once hidden from David in. There was half of a used 'weed cigarette' sitting in the ashtray on Chloe's desk, she noted, so it appeared she hadn't dropped that habit.

"More like 'messy'." Chloe said with a snicker, walking over to the bed and turning, taking a seat down on it. Max looked at the top of the desk in the corner, and the couple of old drawings they had made that were laying atop its wooden surface. She smiled lightly, picking them up and then turning to join Chloe, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Those old things, huh?" Chloe asked, taking them from Max and holding them in her lap, looking them over. After a few moments, "Feels like just yesterday that we drew these."

Nodding her head in agreement, Max leaned over to look down at them.

"SuperMax and Chloe. Hah. Looks like things turned out like we thought they would." She flashed a grin towards Max, jabbing her lightly with her elbow, and Max laughed quietly for a moment.

"Sorta, I guess. Except I don't think time travel is exactly what I had in mind. And I appear to be missing a cape." Chloe snickered.

"Maybe we'll have to tear up an old shirt or something and make you one. Put a big "M" on the back of it, scribble all over it—it'll be _perfect_."

Max rolled her eyes as Chloe set the papers aside on the desk by the window for now, and then leaned back onto the bed, looking up towards Max, who soon laid down beside her.

"I…Still can't believe everything that's happened." Chloe said quietly after a few moments, tilting her head sideways on the bed to look at Max. "I don't think it's really…Gotten through my head yet, y'know? My best friend messed with time to save my life and everyone else's."

"Just..Don't go treating me any differently, hah. I'm still just Max to you." She smirked at her blue-haired friend.

"Mhm. Just supersized." They both laughed at that.

They stayed like that, silent, for a while. Dim orange light crept through the window, the lamp on Chloe's desk otherwise the only source of light as the sun had almost set, a breeze creeping through the crack of the open window. Max looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought about the past week.

"Hey, Max?" Chloe spoke up again after a few minutes.

"Mm?" She hummed in question, turning her head again.

"Thanks for saving Rachel. She's gone, but…I'm glad you saved her life. And mine." Chloe smiled lightly.

 _Rachel's still what's on your mind after all this time, huh?_ Max sighed through her nose, nodding her head and smiling. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Chloe."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nathan stood by the window of his hospital room, looking out towards the setting sun over the bay. A frown hung on his lips, as he tried to keep the memories of the past week pushed away, to no avail.

 _Everybody hates me…Everybody!_

Warren had beaten him practically to a pulp. Parts of his face were still red and sore, two stitched gashes on his cheek not yet fully healed, but almost.

The worst part was that he knew he had deserved it, along with everybody's hatred. Part of him did, anyway. The rest just wanted to keep blaming the world and lashing out at people.

 _Father must be furious about all of this._

He hadn't received more than a single letter from his father since he was put in the hospital. He always found his mind wandering back to that blue haired girl in the bathroom, even though more had happened since then. Jefferson had unloaded his damn gun, or she'd be dead. It was all her fault.

 _Dammit. Then she'd just be dead instead, idiot, and you'd be in even more shit._

He gritted his teeth. He always found it difficult to hold on to the rational thoughts like that one, but in here where it was quieter it wasn't so bad. His mind liked to race a lot, though.

 _Should've just fucking choked the bitch to death._

 _No. You shut up! You're the one who drugged her, asshole, she was right to be mad._

 _She tried to blackmail you! Should've fucking killed her._

 _Enough!_

He shook his head, closing his eyes and raising one hand to his face, rubbing his eyelids and temples with a displeased groan. Dejectedly, he turned and crossed the room over to his hospital bed, sitting down on the edge of it. As quiet as this place was, he found that just a few days was wearing down on him—being trapped in one place, this small, really wasn't his style. He felt cramped, out of place, needed to go party somewhere or get high.

He fidgeted with his fingers and the blanket on the bed, feeling anxious.

 _Kate is in here somewhere, isn't she?_

He bit the inside of his lip at that thought, looking over towards the door.

 _Wonder if they'd let me go see her._

A pause. The irrational side of him tried to make him think negative thoughts, but he pushed them away.

 _To say sorry. For what I did. Bet that would just make her angrier._

There was a light knock on the door to his room, before it was pushed open and a nurse stepped inside, looking around before focusing her gaze on Nathan. With a smile, she walked over towards him, holding a tray with a plate of food on it, a paper cup filled with some kind of juice, and a small plastic bowl with two pills in it.

She set it down on the nightstand beside his bed. "Good evening, , how are you feeling?"

Turning this question over in his head, he shrugged. "Painful, tired, bored and claustrophobic."

The nurse frowned lightly, and then gestured to the food and the pills. "Well, those will help you with the pain, they aren't very strong, those cuts should be ready to have their stitches removed in the next couple of days."

"I'm fine, thanks." He said with a voice full of attitude, glancing at the pills and then back to her. He suspected they were not simply pain medication, though they had not told him they were anything else.

The nurse shrugged. "Suit yourself." Then she stood, walked to the door and left him.

 _All I can do in this damn place is eat, drink and sleep. Christ._

He grabbed the pills, stood, walked into the bathroom and tossed them into the toilet, flushing them down. Then, walking back into his room, he found he wasn't feeling hungry just yet, and walked back to the window, looking out.

 _Wonder where that dumb bitch Max and her blue-haired skank are right now. And that nerdy boytoy Warren._

He shook his head, reached his right hand to his left, and pinched himself hard. He had started to punish himself when he caught himself thinking things like that, hoping he could change and get out of this hospital faster.

 _Max. All her fucking fault._

 _She was just trying to protect her friends, dumbass. It's Jefferson's fault. He fucking used you._

 _ **Everybody**_ _uses me!_

He turned and walked back to his bed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Max woke with a jump again. The same nightmare. She sat up, biting down on her lip to stifle any noise she might have made, and tried to calm her breathing, immediately recognizing she was awake now.

It wasn't much use, though, Chloe had woken just from her movement, or perhaps she was talking in her sleep. She sat up beside Max, frowning in the darkness, moonlight faintly shining through the window.

"Same thing?" She asked after a moment.

Max nodded, leaning her head against Chloe's shoulder and shutting her eyes. "Ugh…My head's hurting again too…"

At this, Chloe reached up and touched Max's forehead gently. "Hnn…If you have a fever it's not as bad as the other times. You want me to get you some Tylenol or something?"

Max shook her head, pulling away from Chloe and laying back down again, glancing over towards the nearby clock. It was only 1:20 AM. "No…I'm alright. It's not as bad as last night. Really."

Chloe gave her a sceptical look, before nodding, "Alright. Just let me know if you, y'know, need anything." She laid back down again as well.

Max looked towards the dimly lit window, listening to the crickets chirping outside.

It had been the same nightmare, true, but it had also been different this time. This time, instead of the tornado sucking Chloe away, or the lighthouse falling on her, or some other death caused by the storm, it had been Jefferson. Jefferson had walked out of the nearby treeline when they weren't looking.

 _He laughed. 'Die, bitch!' He yelled, and they both twisted around, in time to see Jefferson pull the trigger of his pistol. Chloe got hit square in the chest, screaming Max's name before toppling over the cliff._

Max shuddered, rolled over, pressed the side of her face against the pillow and shut her eyes tightly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** This was going to be uploaded earlier today at like noon-ish in my timezone (I live in eastern Canada) but my school's internet was even shittier than usual today so I had to wait to upload it 'till I go home. Sowwy! As always, leave appreciation or criticism alike, I'm happy to have reviews, and I hope this chapter was to your liking (^_^) -CD


	4. Chapter 4 - Tuesday

**Tuesday.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Max, could you grab me the eggs, please? They're on the shelf in the fridge."

Max looked over from the counter she was sitting at, reading the newspaper, and nodded at Joyce with a smile. "Oh, sure." She stood up and stepped over to the fridge, grabbing the handle and pulling it open gently, a faint _click_ emitting as the door swung open, the soft hiss of the fridge pouring out. She searched the shelf on the door and found the carton of eggs, pulling it off and walking over into the kitchen area, setting the carton down beside Joyce.

Joyce looked at her, smiling after a moment. "Let's see if you remember how to make an omelette." Then, she gestured her head towards a large bowl beside her, and a mixer.

Max smiled nervously and walked over beside Joyce, grabbing the carton of eggs and pulling it open, removing a few of the eggs. Gently cracking them, she poured the eggs into the bowl and grabbed the mixer, starting to stir them around.

 _Another dollar for the swear jar!_

 _You mean your college fund._

Max could almost hear William's voice. It had been almost just like this, except Chloe was the one here mixing eggs with her father. She looked over to where the camera had once sat on the counter, though that counter was in the bag hanging against her hip, now.

Joyce must have noticed her looking down, because she placed a hand on Max's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You're doing great, hun." Then she walked to the fridge to get milk and orange juice, and Max went back to mixing the eggs.

 _Sorry, William._

When Joyce returned, she took the bowl from Max and poured the eggs into a frying pan, letting them start to sizzle, the smell of cooking eggs filling the air along with the smell of pancakes that were frying a few inches away.

Max heard some footsteps coming from down the hall, and she turned her head to see Chloe swagger into the kitchen. "Morning, ladies." She said simply, flashing a grin. As she passed her mom, she swiped up the carton of orange juice and a glass, pouring it half full and then setting the carton back down, tilting her head back and sipping from the juice.

Max rolled her eyes. "Hey, Chloe. You seem to be in a good mood today."

Chloe grinned again and gave her a thumbs up with her free hand. "Yep, yep! Ecstatic. Starving, but ecstatic."

"Well, maybe if you go and see if we have any mail I'll give you an extra pancake today." Joyce said, glancing over her shoulder with a smirk.

"An extra pancake, you say? Well, _that's_ worth walking twenty feet." Chloe promptly exited the room and proceeded to walk to the front door, stepping out to check the mail box.

Laughing, Max shook her head. "I don't think I can remember the last time Chloe agreed to do something." Joyce couldn't help but chuckle too at that thought, nodding her head in agreement.

More footsteps, and David came down from the floor above, meeting Chloe in the hallway, who was on her way back with two envelopes—probably bills.

"Good morning, Chloe." He said simply. Chloe eyed him for a moment before giving him a curt nod and continuing down the hall into the kitchen, promptly depositing the envelopes on the empty counter where Max had been reading the paper. "I've earned a pancake." She said proudly, and then headed over to the table where she plopped down into a chair.

Joyce gave Max a nod, and Max followed suit, walking over and sitting down beside her best friend. "Well, aren't you lucky?" She asked Chloe in response to the pancake, and Chloe gave another thumbs up while sipping from her orange juice.

David stepped over beside Joyce and leaned his head down, kissing her lightly on the cheek momentarily, then giving her a brief hug before walking to the dining room as well, sitting down across from the two girls.

"And how are you today, Max?" David always seemed worried about Max. Perhaps he had picked up on how troubled she was after everything that happened, even if he didn't know exactly what had happened to her.

She offered a smile and shrugged. "I'm good. Hah, it's really nice just to stay over here again. I feel like a kid again."

David smiled at this, nodding gently. "Well…I don't mind you staying over. As long as there's no weed involved." Was that a _joking_ tone Max heard in his voice? She wasn't sure, so she just smiled awkwardly.

"You should try some sometime. Might get you to lighten up a bit." Chloe jabbed the remark at him. Instead of snapping, David snorted and looked over into the kitchen, where he saw Joyce looking back at him smiling.

In another few seconds, Joyce walked in, setting plates in front of them all again and then brought in the plate of eggs and pancakes, all of them starting to take some, and she set the cartons of milk and orange juice on the table.

"Eat up, everyone. Oh, and _I'm_ not doing the dishes." She looked over at Chloe.

Chloe was about to say something in argument, but David shook his head. "I'll do them."

Max and Chloe exchanged a glance, Chloe's eyebrows raised, and Max had to suppress a giggle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The two best friends were in the junkyard again, now, up on the boat, sitting on the railing. Warren had joined them on the way there. It was time, they had decided, to try to get Max's powers back up to par.

"I'm still not sure about this. My power is really weak now. And…What if I just fuck up fate by using them again?" Max sighed.

Chloe shook her head. "That's why you'll only use them if absolutely necessary, okay? And try to avoid doing anything major with them."

Warren frowned lightly, and Max shook her head, speaking up. "Even little changes can have big changes. I learned that the hard way." She looked down towards the floor of the boat, and Warren rested a hand on her shoulder gently.

"I know…But, still, I mean—you have the powers, you might as well have them trained just in case." Her blue haired best friend replied.

With a sigh, Max nodded.

 _I have to be fucking careful with this time travel power now. I already almost got everybody in town killed once by changing fate._

"Okay," Warren began, "Try it out, then. Let's see if it's any better today." He picked up one of the rocks he had gathered before climbing up here, held it up over the side of the railing for a moment, and then dropped it.

Max took a breath, extended her hand, and watched the rock.

Everything became hazy, as it always did. Nothing else happened at first, though, things were just sort of _frozen_ , but after a few seconds the rock slowly began to rise up. It reached Warrens hand, and his fingers closed back around it. She winced, as it had begun to hurt already, but forced time back another two seconds or so, to where his hand was starting to extend out over the edge. Then she released.

She went reeling back slightly, almost falling off the railing, and gasped, grabbing the edge—Chloe grabbed her arm. "Oww.." She muttered, reaching up and holding her head.

"You did it, didn't you? Since I'm, you know, still holding the rock."

Max nodded, rubbing her temples. "Yeah…It's definitely better than uh…Than yesterday. I can rewind…I guess, five or six seconds?" She shrugged her shoulders.

Warren smiled. "Hey, at least it's getting better. Just have to take it slow."

She managed a smile and nodded at him. "Just hope that you dropping that rock wasn't destined to happen…"

Warren rolled his eyes now, shaking his head and scooching over closer to her. "Stop worrying about that. One little rock isn't going to make a difference. If you're that worried about it, just…Hm, I know, start taking a picture before every big decision! That way you can jump back if something really bad happens."

 _That's not a half bad idea, actually._

It would mean a hell of a lot of photos, though, and those things were expensive. "Huh. Maybe."

Chloe grinned and scooched over. "Group photo!" She shouted, leaning over into Max. Warren smirked and leaned closer to Max as well, who snickered and pulled out her camera.

"Fine, fine." She raised it up above them slightly, pointed down, and snapped a picture.

 _Click._

The camera buzzed and the photograph slid out. She grabbed it and shook it to make it dry.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He lay on his bed, somewhat uncomfortable, in the small, dark room. A bit of light came in from the door, but otherwise he couldn't see very much.

He was lying almost completely still—he had never found much reason to fidget, patience always came easily to him.

Slowly sitting up and stretching, then standing, Jefferson stepped over to the door to his prison cell, peering out through the bars through his glasses.

 _Any second now_ , he thought to himself, and sure enough a few seconds later a guard began to walk down the hall. The guard shouted out, "Lunch time, get your lazy butts up." Somewhere, a lever was pulled, and a buzzing sound was emitted down the hall. The cell doors all slid open together.

 _Then the guard opens the door to the staff area and walks through._

The guard pulled open a heavy barred door, stepped through, and shut it behind him. The prisoners began to shuffle down the hall and down some stairs, heading towards the 'recreational' area, and where the cafeteria was.

Jefferson waited in line with the others, looking over towards the window of the cafeteria while he stood—there were bars on those larger windows too, of course. The prison was rather tight. It was almost ironic that they had put him in a prison in San Francisco.

 _Nosy kids. This is all Max's fucking fault. And her blue-haired bitch, too. Chloe, her name was. If I ever get out of here, Max Caulfield…_

A taller, more muscular man suddenly butted in front of Jefferson. Apparently the guards didn't care, probably because of what Jefferson's crimes were.

"Excuse me. I don't think I gave you permission to cut in front of me."

The larger man turned around, looking down at him, one eyebrow raised, eyeing him curiously before chuckling. "Oh? I don't think I asked, skinny man. You got a problem with it?"

Jefferson considered his options, and gave a curt nod. "Yes, I do. Go to the back of the line. It doesn't seem very respectful of you to cut in front of a new inmate just because you think you can take advantage of him. Or is your ego really that vulnerable?" He smiled softly.

The large man's brow furrowed, his right eye twitching slightly. After a moment, he went to grab Jefferson by his collar. "Say that again, you hipster sack of shit."

"I said you appear to have a very weak ego."

The large man pulled his other hand back and went to punch Jefferson in the face. The guards finally started to move, reaching for their batons.

Before the guards could reach them, Jefferson ducked his head out of the way, raised his right hand and slammed his palm into the mans solar plexus, sending him stumbling one step back. The other inmates moved out of the way just in time for Jefferson to send second hit, a punch, straight into the mans nose with a sickening _crack_ , blood spattering about.

The large man roared in pain as the guards reached him, grabbing him and pulling him aside, pushing him against a wall. Another guard grabbed Jefferson, glaring at him, but they all knew it was technically self defence, and he was allowed back into the line after a brief, standard-procedure pat-down. The larger man, however, was not.

The other inmates kept their distance a bit more after that, eyeing him and casting glances towards him once in a while.

 _Idiot._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Max walked into the main entrance hall of Blackwell with Warren and Chloe. Principal Wells was there, instructing a few men who were pushing a cart with a few boxes on it. The boxes appeared to be filled with Jefferson's things—his personal things, anyway, the cameras and such had been ' _donated_ ' to the school upon his arrest.

"Hey, principal Wells." Max said, the first to speak up. He turned and looked down at the trio, raising an eyebrow.

"Hello there, Max. Warren. And…Chloe." He paused before speaking Chloe's name.

 _Did he almost forget her name, or was it on purpose to show he doesn't like her?_

"Hey, sir." Warren said after a moment, scratching the back of his head.

"How are you three holding up? Good, I hope?"

Max nodded her head. "We're doing fine. Things in town seem to be settling down. We wanted to pop in and see how things were around here."

The principal nodded. "Well, nice of you to check in. Everything's cleaned up, now we're just finishing the final touches—namely moving that lunatics things off of school property." He shrugged. "Maybe they'll burn it all, I don't really care."

The two men pushed the cart out of the front doors and left.

"Uh…Right." Max said, Warren watching them leave with the things. "So, how long until school is back in session? I heard it was next week?"

The principal nodded again. "Yes, probably next Tuesday. We should be all cleaned up by then. If you'll excuse me, though, I have some work to get done. Try not to get into any trouble, you three, hm?" He raised an eyebrow almost knowingly, before turning and walking into his office, shutting the door behind him.

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Douche didn't even say anything to me other than my name. Ass."

"You don't exactly have the best record, Chloe." Max said with a snicker, shaking her head. They turned and headed back out the front doors.


End file.
